On hot sunny days, especially in the Southern states, the interior of a vehicle left sunny parking area can become very hot in a short time. Because of the green house effect, interior automobile temperatures of as much as 140.degree. Fahrenheit are achieved frequently. This extreme heat causes accelerated deterioration of vehicle interiors, instrumentation, audio components and, often times, to items left in the car.
A driver returning to a sun-heated vehicle may at times be unable to touch metal parts of the vehicle without suffering burned hands. Even the metallic portions of seatbelts may be so hot they cannot be touched and secured about the driver or passengers. In some vehicles a hydrocarbon vapor residue from over-heated interior components deposits on the insides of the automobile windows, forming a film which can be very difficult to remove from the windows and which is detrimental to visibility.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an efficient, effective means for reflecting solar energy from the glass windows of an automobile parked in the sunlight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reflecting means which is efficient and effective for reflecting sunlight from automobile windows.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sunlight reflector which can be quickly and easily secured within a car window before leaving the car parked in a sunny location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sunlight reflector which can be used as an emergency blanket if needed, to reflect heat inwardly when secured around a person in need of protection from cold.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sunlight reflector which can be adapted for use in vehicles of all sizes, configurations and types.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description.